horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward Nose
"Squidward Nose" is a 2019 song by American rapper Cupcakke. Lyrics His dick smaller than my toes Yeah, yes, smaller than my toes His dick smaller than my toes I'd rather ride Squidward nose My eyelash flew off When I saw that dick was too soft (What the fuck?) Need a dick like Rick Ross Or Dora the Explorer get lost Get in my zone, I'm ass naked at home He knowin' just when I'm on I post it up like Malone Get so much neck, it's wrong That I should smell like cologne Swallow this dick, it's gone He's searching for it on Chrome His dick smaller than my toes Yeah, yes, smaller than my toes His dick smaller than my toes I'd rather ride Squidward nose His dick smaller than my toes Yeah, yes, smaller than my toes His dick smaller than my toes I'd rather ride Squidward nose This pussy have yo' n**** leavin' you hurt (Uh-huh) Make him step out on you like phones ringin' at church (He gone) At The Drake Hotel so you know we on dirt Call it "Views from The Six" when he lookin' up my skirt (Uh) Roses are red, violets are blue All about the head like I'm in beauty school (Uh-huh) I said roses are red, might turn your balls blue 'Cause if it ain't enough spit then my snot comin' through Sex occasion, nipples like raisins I black out on that dick but my cum is caucasian Told me to face it, went down like the basement Don't nut in my hole, I do not want your glazin' Suckin' on that dick made my lipstick slip off (Uh) So can I wear your cum as clear lipgloss? (Uh) Make you work that dick like I'm the big boss (Uh) Call me Serena back and forth with his balls His dick smaller than my toes Yeah, yes, smaller than my toes His dick smaller than my toes I'd rather ride Squidward nose His dick smaller than my toes Yeah, yes, smaller than my toes His dick smaller than my toes I'd rather ride Squidward nose Wanna fuck another girl, n**** are you dumb? (Dummy) I'm a Gemini so that's really a threesome (Yeah) Rubbin' on your dick 'til my fingers numb Big pussy, it don't come with a cherry, I got a plum (Ooh) Yeah, daddy, daddy, yeah I like it like that (I do) I'm hittin' more positions than Ray J hat I'm ridin' on your dick 'til your dick get a flat I'm 'bout to lay your ass down like a fuckin' door mat (Uh-huh) Peanut butter jelly all in my belly-belly Rated R, no Kelly Ate his meat like a deli Don't moan, you can spare me 'Cause your breath kinda smelly Yeah, my pussy always screamin' "it's hot in here" like Nelly Throw up on that dick then I lick it up Poor kitty-kitty but I'm rich as fuck Magician with the titties, told him pick a cup I got that pothole pussy, yeah the dick was stuck His dick smaller than my toes Yeah, yes, smaller than my toes His dick smaller than my toes I'd rather ride Squidward nose His dick smaller than my toes Yeah, yes, smaller than my toes His dick smaller than my toes I'd rather ride Squidward nose Why It Sucks #Cupcakke's voice is heavily autotuned and enough to grate on the ears. #The lyrics are disgusting and nonsensical, as Cupcakke is implying she would rather have sex with Squidward from SpongeBob SquarePants. (She even said that she would ride his nose!) #The song has too much swearing. #The disgusting music video. #The beat is generic and sounds like typical ocean-like/Indian/tropical music. #The song is just an insult to SpongeBob fans. #Product placement for Dora the Explorer, Drake (with his album Views) and, most importantly, Spongebob SquarePants (via mentioning Squidward). #It's placed at number 32 in the Worst Rap Songs of 2019 by Hip Hop HQ. #The chorus is very annoying. Music Video CupcakKe - Squidward Nose (Official Music Video) Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Offensive Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Cupcakke Songs Category:2019 Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs based on TV Shows Category:Explicit Songs Category:Annoying Songs